


Love you, Doll

by Lirok



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caning, Civil War Fix-It, Confessions, Corporal Punishment, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jarvis is a traitor, Kneeling, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Child Abuse, Punishment, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Sub Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirok/pseuds/Lirok
Summary: In a Dom/ Sub universe, Tony misbehaves. That's the story of what happens, next.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, No sexual relationship - Relationship, Not Really
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.
> 
> Hi! It's my first fanfiction in english and in a Sub/ Dom universe.  
> I don't know if I described good the balance of power that can be found here.  
> There's a real plot, I promise.  
> Be lenient, please, and enjoy :)
> 
> (I'm in search of a beta reader if someone is interested)

**Chapter 1**

Tony wakes up with one hell of a hangover. He probably passed out on the small sofa in his workshop. How did he end up here? He can’t remember. But he feels so bad. He has aches and pains everywhere, likely a consequence for sleeping on that devil's sofa. Should be banned from existence. Light is too bright. His eyes, his head, his back _hurt_ so much. He is hungry, but mostly he’s thirsty. He groans soundly and takes his head with both hands.  
“J, dim the lights, please. » Throat aching, his voice comes out completely rough.

A loud crash makes him jump violently. He sharply turns his head and sees Dum-E who obviously takes great pleasure to destroy empty bottles and throw them in the trash. “ _Did I really drink that much?!”_ thought Tony, taken aback. He slowly becomes aware of his surroundings. The workshop resembles more of a battlefield than anything else.

He then orders: “Dum-E, do it a little more slowly, will you?”. At these words, an even louder crash can be heard. Tony shakes his head, flabbergasted. His bot totally ignored him. He sighs, exhausted. He didn’t sleep very well, but he can’t sleep more. He has things to do. Pepper will kill him if he doesn’t… Events of the last evening rush back in his head with a vengeance. Argh, Pepper… Oops?  
“J, what time is it?”

No answers. JARVIS hasn’t dimmed the lights either. “J?” asks Tony with a hoarse throat. Then Tony remembers. He put the lab on lockdown yesterday. And he muted JARVIS. Freaking hell. His AI will make him pay. Tony sighs and takes a deep breath.

“Unmute, JARVIS.  
\- Good morning, Sir.”  
Tony could swear his AI sounded cold, disappointed. Then Tony scoffs. This sassy little toaster surely was. Don’t count on JARVIS today, he won’t help him get better to punish him. Tony should count himself lucky that he had no panic attacks during or after his sleep. Without his baby, that would have been fucking difficult.

Tony flickers when he gets up to fill a glass. Of water, cause he had enough Scotch for at least one week. “J, I’m sorry for last night. That won’t happen again.” He apologizes before asking, febrile, “Please, could you tell me what time it is, and where is Pepper?”  
\- For you Sir, always.” J answers sarcastically. Tony rolls his eyes fondly. “It’s 11 hours 12 AM. Miss Potts is furious and waits for you at your old CEO office at exactly Midday. She won’t accept any “ _fashionably late_ ” lame excuse, she clarified on her message.”

Tony laughed it off. “Anything else to say before I go wash myself, J? I reek of alcohol.” Silence. “No? Great, I’ll go then.  
\- Just one thing, Sir.” replies gravely the smart AI. “Pray that Sir Barnes doesn’t learn what happened today in this workshop. Or should I say, on this battlefield…” he finishes wryly.  
If the computer had a physical corpse, he would probably look up and down this chaos disgusted and disapproving. In moments like that, J sounded completely like a Britannic butler.

Meanwhile, Tony turns pale. He tenses and swallows, obviously anxious. He should indeed pray. Hadn’t thought about that aspect of the question. Yup. Bucky mustn’t learn it. Tony exits his workshop.

After refreshing his appearance, Tony walks into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and bumps into… Bucky, who smiles brightly to him.  
“Eh, Doll. Didn’t hear you return this night. How went the Gala?”  
Tony freezes almost imperceptibly. He puts on his most beautiful smile at 10.000 Watt and replies.  
“Good, I suppose. How are you, Snowflake? Did you sleep well?”  
Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, like a baby. I’m feeling good, and you? Are you alright?  
-I’m fine, thank you”.

That’s a lie, Tony feels like he got run over by a bus. Or throw in a wall by the Hulk. But he can’t say that. Because Bucky would ask “Why?”, and the answer to that question isn’t acceptable. Tony pours himself a coffee. Unexpectedly, Bucky hands him a pancake with blueberries. His favourites.

Tony suddenly feels a tiny pang of guilt in his gut seeing Bucky’s bright smile. “ _You wouldn’t smile at me like that if you knew what I did_.” Tony thinks bitterly. Then Bucky speaks up, and Tony can’t help himself to feel a little more guilty.  
“Doll, I wondered… Maybe we could spend a little time this evening? If you don’t have too much work? A movie night with pizzas and cuddles? You pick out.  
Tony stammers. “I… You really… Yeah… Yeah, why not. What time do you want me?”  
Bucky beams at him. “The hour that suits you, Doll.”

Tony might start crying in front of so much kindness. He’s worn out, he hurts everywhere, his headache just gets worse and Bucky’s perhaps an angel. He answers in automatic mode, not paying too much attention to his words.  
\- Okay, hum, see you at 6 PM then.  
\- Alright, that’s settled then. I’ll call Sam later to let him know.”  
Tony’s running away from the kitchen after his last pancake and drop of coffee.

He’s proud to arrive in front of his office at 12 hours 03. But it isn’t enough for Pepper who reprimands him for being late and who can next scream at him to her heart content for the stunt he pulled at her last night. To Tony’s complete lack of reaction to her scolding and cries, Pepper raises her tone more and more. And in parallel Tony’s headache is growing more and more. At the end, Tony can’t bear it anymore, he loses it and shouts in return, angry and miserable.

“Pepper! Stop asking me why I left! Just, leave it be! It isn’t worth either the time or the headache you’re giving me! Goddamnit, just leave it! Why can’t you just shut up for two seconds?!”  
Pepper stops talking and glares at him, inquisitorially. Then she takes her Second Dom Voice, her scolding voice, and asks him tightly. “M. Stark. Do you perhaps experience the effects of a severe hangover?”

Tony winces at this tone. And decides to plead. At his point, anyway, he might as well try. “Please, Pepper, don’t tell Bucky. That won’t happen again. Please.  
\- You left in the middle of an important Gala, that happens once a year, to drunk yourself alone in your workshop on lockdown. Really, Tony?”

The Switch’s tone of voice is righteously furious this time. Tone waits for the storm to lash out. He keeps his head down because he doesn’t have the energy nor the motivation for a confrontation right now with his CEO. His head might cry with relief when she doesn’t carry on with her shouts. Instead she calmly threats:

“Anthony Edward Stark. As a punishment, you will come with me this afternoon to the board meeting of your company and you will actively pay attention to it. In fact, you will take all the notes. And if you don’t, I tell Bucky myself of your… situation.  
\- Thanks, Pepper love of my heart.” Tony replicates truly grateful. “You’re a life-saviour!  
\- Don’t be sassy, Tony. We need to speak about it.  
\- Eating first? It’s past 1 PM and I’m starving.  
\- Since when does the great Tony Stark eat at the same regulars hours as normal people?  
\- Since I want to avoid an embarrassing conversation.  
\- You brat!” She exclaims with laughing eyes. In response, Tony wears his most innocent smile on his face but inquires with a cheeky voice: “You’re speaking to me, Miss Potts?”

Pepper smiles fondly at him before her serious face takes over again.  
“Yes, you can go eating. I won’t tell your Dom, Tony, it isn’t my place, but if I may, a word of advice: you should tell him before he figured it out himself.”  
Tony opens his mouth to protest the single idea, but Pepper doesn’t let him.  
“Will that be all, M. Stark?  
\- That will be all, Miss Potts.”

Planning to have a cheeseburger somewhere to harden himself before afternoon’s ordeal, _namely a board infested with greedy and annoying Dom sharks and vultures_ , Tony’s calling Happy when the Winter Soldier appears out of nowhere, a deadpan look on his face. Tony quickly takes their surroundings into account, there’s an employee not far. Great, that means they must give the change. Well, game on.

“Hi Sir.” Winter says quasi-reverently, keeping his head down, “Would you like to eat with me? The McDonalds' delivery will arrive soon.”

Tony bites his lip. Any other day, the prospect of a meal with only his snowflake would sounds attractive. But right now, guilt makes him uneasy. He doesn’t however have any _good_ excuse not to go. He opens his mouth to say that it will not be feasible but refrains himself, his Dom isn’t oblivious. Bucky would sense something’s not right. Besides, Tony doesn’t want to lie to his Dom’s face more than he already has.

He can only wince interiorly and puts on his masks to hide his discomfort. He’s feeling too guilty to order his Dom around as they usually do in public. Only one solution then, quick retirement. “With pleasure, snowflake. That’s a sweet idea. You’re so good for me. Come, we’re eating on our floor.”

And they escaped.

Tony feels awful. Pepper effectively managed to drag him to this damn board meeting, and he’s bored as heck and he has much time to think though he would prefer he has not.

Lunch was perfect. J dimmed the lights, their floor was calm, the food tasty. Fast-food, so not healthy, but delicious, nonetheless. Calling Happy, Tony would have killed for a Cheeseburger, Bucky ordered him two.

Bucky feeds him dessert and cuddles him a little before being called for a spy mission with SCHIELD while himself went for his meeting. Well… Wonderful lunch.  
And Tony feels awful.

He lost it completely last night. When he came back rushing in his workshop, he just had one desire, “forget everything for a bit”. He didn’t care about consequences and decided to deal with it later. And he just makes things worse by lying straight to his Dom’s face. If Bucky finds out, he’s so freaking dead.

Guilt’s growing in his chest since this morning, he could now drown in it. Besides, Bucky’s always so tender, so caring, it’s frustrating to no end. Tony doesn’t pay enough attention to this never-ending kindness. He doesn’t deserve him.

How can such an amazing Dom put up with someone like him, an ungrateful bratty Sub? When will he realise Tony just isn’t worth the time and leave? Tony recognizes he has abandonment issues, but frankly, Bucky’s departure is just a matter of time. The Dom could have so much better than him. He _deserves_ so much better than him.

Out of nowhere, a little voice in his head sounding strangely like Pepper whispers to him. “Tell him yourself. Can’t hurt more than anything else.” He shuts his conscience up. Nope. Not going there.

Looking up, Tony meets Pepper’s suspicious gaze. Ouch. He loses himself in thought and self-loathing. Again. But he wrote on automatic mode what the board argued about. He has years of practice at MIT ( _half-asleep or half-drunk or half-dropped, suit yourself_ ) and before Pepper become his CEO, he wrote it all down himself. Pepper can’t protest. She frowns anyway. He smirks at her. She rolls her eyes. Meeting proceeds.

Tony’s phone rings ten minutes before the end. Tony excuses himself, winks with glee at Pepper and picks up. “Platypus, you’re saving my life! Five more minutes and I would have committed suicide by boredom.  
\- Hi Tones. Always the Drama Queen. How are you?  
\- Fine. I’m not in pain anymore and my hangover has subsided.”

Rodhey is the only one Tony doesn’t even consider not informing. His Platypus will never judge nor denounce him. He collected the pieces and put him back together when he was at his lowest (MIT, after his mental breakdown, Rodhey has endless blackmail material). A little hangover? Very reasonable. Easy to deal with.

“What’s wrong? You alright?” Rodhey inquires, a concerned voice.  
\- Yes, Honeybears, I’m fine, don’t worry. I wanted to forget a bad event. That’s all.  
\- Tones…” he says, vaguely reproachful. “I called to apologize for not being there last night. I presume that didn’t go well. Pepper called to complain you acted like a spoiled brat again, but that’s not entirely true, isn’t it?” … His Rodhey is too perceptive for his own good, Tony muses.

“Right… Platypus, I don’t want to speak ‘bout it for now, in fact I will ignore your two last sentences and just say you’re forgiven. You haven’t missed much anyway.  
\- I won’t push.” He promises amused. “Did Bucky notice?  
\- No, and I want it to stay that way.  
\- Any chance he will find out?  
\- No.  
-… Do you want him to find out?  
\- No! Not really… I’m not sure.” Tony admits reluctantly. “But if he deduces anything, there’s gonna be hell to pay.  
\- Tones, I’m not your Dom. But I would be less angry with my Sub if he admits to me, he behaves wrongly. Honesty pays off. And Bucky’s from the 40’s, he’s all fair and square.  
\- Maybe. But it’s too late now. Besides, he won’t discover anything I did.  
\- Your call, brother. But choose wisely.  
\- I knew you were my best friend for a reason, Honeybears. Do you have a permission soon or will you be stuck in Afghanistan for another two months?  
\- Dunno Tones. I call tomorrow again, I must go now. Bye and good luck with your Dom.  
\- Yeah, thank you. Bye Platypus.”

Both hang up. 5h32 PM. Tony goes down to the Starbucks near the Avengers Tower to order a cappuccino. On his way he catches sight of Subs openly on their knees, or Subs with collars, head down and who walk two steps behind their Doms. Tony hates being reminded of what he is in a society which greatly favours one part of people, based on their Secondary Designation. And guess what? Subs don’t dominate the world yet.

But what Tony especially can’t tolerate is when a Dom acts like every Sub he spots is inferior to him and should immediately submit to him. Worse, should be grateful a Dom notices him. That makes him want to snap something, disgusted, and he will be insufferable with absolutely everyone for a few hours.

Seated at a table with his coffee, Tony’s at the end of his rope. He must finish Clint new arrows who has an _infiltration mission_ in two days. Shield and Bucky have been very busy lately, discreetly hunting down every member of Hydra infesting the spy agency, dismantling Project Insight, reviewing each assignment for the past few years. Secretary Alexander Pierce of the World Security Council was secretly put down. Tony only knew this much thanks to his last hacking into their servers three months ago.

And he must prepare a presentation to his board for the new Stark’s synthetic member. Maybe he could improvise? Yeah, good solution. For now, Tony’s too exhausted to move. He relaxes in his chair, rests his head in his hands and closes his eyes. Just a little.

He wakes up with a start as Happy speaks and shakes him.  
“Boss, wake up, everyone is looking for you. You disappear suddenly without telling anyone two hours ago and you didn’t meet with your Sub as agreed.”  
Tony fixes him, haggard. He doesn’t have a Sub. With a pasty voice, he questions: “What are you talking about, Happy?  
“Your Sub. Sergeant Barnes. He’s worried. You had a date this evening. He called you several times. You didn’t answer, Boss.”  
Then Tony remembers.  
Fuck his life.

Tony moans and bumps his head against the table. How can he forget he promises to spend time with his Dom?! Bucky will be furious. And with good reason. Oh Gosh, Bucky sounded so happy this morning asking Tony if they could spend time together, and Tony messed it up, like always. Tony just made him miserable. What have he done?!

 _That’s it. This time, he will leave me_. The thought doesn’t let Tony breathe during all the way back to the Tower. Happy drops his boss in front of his floor.

Bucky smiles at him with relief when he enters their room. Tony keeps his head down, ashamed, and afraid Bucky’s going to end their relationship.  
“Doll, welcome home. You’re a little late, but we can start what we intended to do.”  
Tony looks up, hesitant. He can’t stop himself asking: “Aren’t you mad at me? For being late. Or for forgetting our appointment.  
“No Tony, I’m not mad at you.” Bucky replies reassuringly with a confident voice. “I was worried. And I’m not anymore. Happy called recently, he said he found you, that you fall asleep at the coffee shop. Do not fuss over it, Tony. I won’t hold against you your exhaustion.”

Tony wants suddenly to push. To know when Bucky will inevitably leave him. “You should be. Mad, I mean. You should leave. You know I’m a mess. I hate being a Sub. And I’m not an especially good one. Too much care to give. Too needy, always demanding. I’m too obnoxious for anyone. I’m sassy and bratty, I speak my mind without a filter on my mouth, I’m always acting like a Dom and I order you around publicly. If it wasn’t for Hydra, you could be with someone you deserve more than me. Cause you’re a perfect Dom, Bucky, so caring, so gentle. And I’m a bad Sub. God, I can’t even remember a damn promise made to you this morning!”

Bucky goes very still during this little speech, his eyes filled with sadness. He observes Tony in silence for a little while and for the umpteenth time, cursed inwardly Howard Stark. Then, he thinks about his reply.

“Tony. Do not speak about yourself like that. Do you believe I’m not a mess, too? I was a brainwashed assassin for 70 years, Tony, Hydra’s fist! But if you really think I’m a perfect Dom, then I get to decide who’s my perfect Sub and that would be you, Hydra and others be damned. Even if Hydra wasn’t there, I would still want to be with you. I won’t leave, Tony. Because I love you and no matter how you behave, it won’t change. I love being your Dom, I love taking care of you, Doll. I love that you’re a Sub just for me. Almost nobody realises how sweet you can be, how beautifully you can submit to me. You’re not a bad Sub, Tony. Hell, you’re even not a difficult one. You fell asleep from exhaustion, for God’s sake! And for you being sassy and bratty? Frankly sweetheart, that’s everything I could have dream about a Sub back in the forties. I love it.”

 _He won’t leave me_.

The realisation hits Tony hard with relief. He smiles happily.  
It doesn’t last long.  
His guilt crushes his chest down again. All of Bucky’s praise made it worst.  
Tony squirms, clearly uncomfortable. His smile falters, his mask cracks a little.

“Doll? Are you alright?” Bucky requests.  
Tony avoids the question with his best press smile and a deflection. “Snowflake, you said I got to pick the films out!”

They eat pizzas in front of a Science-Fi movie, a good one: _Terminator_. Bucky finally gets why Tony always required from Jarvis he doesn’t go Skynet. Films end at 11h22 PM.

Jarvis cuts the credits. Bucky rubs his face against Tony's hair and hugs him. A wave of pure self-hatred, shame and deep regret overwhelms Tony entirely. He’s shocked, he feels like he's suffocating, he can’t breathe anymore.

 _Come clean, Tony_. his Pepperlike conscience murmurs.  
His rational mind wants to protest when words come back to his memory. “ _Because I love you and no matter how you behave, it won’t change_.”

But that’s too late, isn’t it? If only he had told his Dom this morning instead of fearing his reaction and wanting to get away with it. Tony can’t help dreading Bucky’s reaction.

“ _Oh, stop thinking. Do it now, Tony. Or you never will._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Sub/ Dom universe, Tony misbehaves. That's what happens, next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second part of this story, Tony's confession :)

**Chapter 2**

Tony suddenly gets up and drops to his knees.  
“I’m sorry. Bucky, I’m so sorry.”  
Bucky, who thought they were having a good time, glances at him incredulous.  
“Doll, what are you… Do you want to make a confession?  
\- I… Yes, Sir.”  
Bucky frowns. That can’t be about the delay of this evening. And Tony isn’t normally this shaken by a transgression, even less to the point of wanting to confess. Rectification, he never confessed. Besides, he doesn’t like acting to his sub nature or calling him Sir. So, it can only mean one thing, the only one Bucky would seriously punish his Sub for:  
“On our founding rules?”  
Bucky observes Tony close his eyes, shivering and brace himself before looking him straight in the eyes, the voice assured.  
“Yes, Sir.”

Then Tony presses his forehead against the floor. Bucky nods softly, approving. He gets down closer to his sub, cuddles his hair, reassuring and presses his thumb against Tony’s neck. He takes his first Dom voice, a low but soft commanding tone, and starts the interrogation.  
“Good boy. Why telling me now?”  
The answer fuses, jerky, with rapid breathes.  
“Cause I feel awful. Guilty. I can’t bear your kindness anymore tonight. I don’t deserve it. I need to be punished, Sir.  
\- When did you disobeyed me?  
\- …Last night and this morning.  
\- This long?”  
At this point Bucky pulls Tony’s hair harshly with his metal hand.

Tony yelps. And begs.  
“I’m sorry Sir, I wanted to get away with it. I’m sorry. Though my conscience wouldn’t shut up.  
\- Good damn thing, doll. Could I have found out what you did?”  
Bucky hasn’t release him yet so he can perfectly see Tony grins insolently before answering.  
“I doubt that. I’m a genius.”  
Wasn’t worth the vicious slap on his cheek according to the Dom’s mind.  
“Don’t be a brat, boy.”  
Bucky is very aware that Tony hates being reprimanded by his second Dom voice, deep harsh. If he isn’t receptive to corporal punishment, he’s very to psychological. And it doesn’t fail. Tony winces slightly at the tone, sheepish. He mumbles, like a kicked puppy:  
“I apologize, Sir. I’ll be good.”

Bucky grunts in approval and keeps on.  
“You could have not told me.  
\- I could have, Sir.”  
A silence takes place. Bucky keeps stroking Tony’s head, who doesn’t move. He just waits for his Dom to go on. Finally:  
“I will not be lenient because you confessed, you know that doll. Not on a founding rule.  
\- … I know, Sir.” he replies, after a breath.  
“ I love you, Tony.  
\- Yes Bucky, I know.  
\- Good. Now doll, what did you do?”

Tony begins to speak quickly, without raising his head.  
“I… Okay, last evening I perhaps run into… After I imagine I just wanted to forg…  
Bucky cuts him off.  
\- Doll, you’re trembling. Breathe. Look at me when you’re speaking. And start with the beginning.

Tony takes a deep breath, melting in the touch and looks up. He never stands looking Bucky in the eyes when he feels guilty and the Dom is well aware of it. However, he also knows Tony likes being grounded by touch. Was touch starved for too long before they get together. Wasn’t properly taken down for eight years before him. Since Afghanistan. Just a little cuddling from time to time with Pepper. Not enough. So not enough.

Nobody else knew except for Colonel Rhodes, Happy and Pepper. And Bucky himself, of course. Tony doesn’t like his sub nature. Thanks Howard and his shitty attitude towards Submissive Designation. They weren’t even allowed as employees in Stark Industries. To him, being a Sub was such a shame, such a weakness. But a Sub Stark? A failure. Real Stark couldn’t be so vulnerable, so reliant to someone. So potentially obedient. He paid the familial doctor (dead today) to keep his mouth shut, falsified the secondary classification, and presented Tony like a Dom.

In public, Tony learns the hard way (meaning, _Howard forced his son to fight against the control of his Dom’s voice, and he hit, starved, and insulted him when Tony failed_ ) to behave himself like a powerful Dom. To make his father proud. To not appear weak. To protect his secret and his place as heir of Stark Industries. The board would gladly remove him from his position in his own company if this secret of his was in the open. The Army would be after his suits. They would snatch them, saying that’s “too risky for a Sub to have something so dangerous”. Worse, Tony would be forced to give up Ironman.

Being a stubborn brat helped him to achieve that. He doesn’t respect any Dom, and everybody assumes he’s just a powerful one who doesn’t give a damn instead of a mouthy, stubborn Sub. Even his best friend Steve was fooled by this attitude of his. And Captain America’s a strong and observative Dom.

Every time Tony seems to reject his nature, too often, Bucky resists the urge to go back in time and strangle the man himself. Not while being brainwashed. Not under the control of Hydra. He can’t help himself but feeling a little glee for killing Howard Stark. And he hates himself just a little more for it.

They form quite the pair. Indeed, nobody knows Bucky’s a Dom. Even Steve. He believes that all these years of conditioning with Hydra changes his secondary orientation. Then again, perhaps Steve isn’t a reference. But Natasha’s a very perceptive spy. And she saw nothing either.

After all, a biological change after a severe traumatic isn’t unheard of for a Dom. And the Winter Soldier is a perfect Sub. Bucky didn’t deny it. Easier that way for his rehabilitation as a brainwashed and former Hydra assassin. US Government and U.N. considered they may control him more easily if he turns against them. The Winter Soldier, maybe. But Bucky? Not a chance.

Everyone knows Tony’s a Dom. Everyone knows Bucky’s a Sub. Everyone knows the two of them are in an exclusive secondary relationship. And it’s alright. Really, it’s great. Only Colonel Rhodes, Happy, Pepper and Tony know the truth. This way nobody asks troublesome questions.

Just, Bucky can’t give his Sub a collar. He can’t show the world Tony is his. Can’t tell “Mine!” speaking from him. Can’t growl his rage every time a Dom is too familiar with Tony. But still. Could be nice. There’s nothing sexual between them. Only a basic Dom/Sub relationship. What they both need.

Eventually, Tony starts talking again, slower, and more clearly.  
“Yeah. Well. Last night was the night of the Maria Foundation Gala and Pepper absolutely required I go for the opening and stay to encourage donations and thank donors myself. As if they wouldn’t give money if I wasn’t there. It’s just for show anyway.” he grumbles. Sensing Bucky impatience at his rambling, he adds at once. “But it’s not the question. Happy dropped me off. Pepper was already there waiting. I was fashionably late, like always. I opened the Gala and started talking to guests. I avoided Hammer and Ross like the plague though. The evening was going well, I spoke with Senator McCain about a possible new revision of the Accords and he agreed with me that we could perhaps change regulation in case of a procedure of emergency without time to…  
\- Tony!” Bucky barks with his second voice. He flinches. “You’re stalling. Spit it out, doll.  
\- I…? Maybe. Sorry.” He gulps. “In the middle of the night, I ran into Tiberius Stone and Sunset Bain.”

Bucky grits his teeth and makes his blank face to avoid showing his inner turmoil. Interiorly, he chokes of rage. Stone and Bain. Tony had very few relationships as a Sub. He wanted at first prove his father wrong, that Subs could have value too. It didn’t end well with Rumiko ( _a pretty Sub_ ), they broke up, but they weren’t in a Dom/Sub relation, just a hetero one. She didn’t mess with his head like these two did. Both know Tony’s Designation as submissive, but they can’t prove it. They didn’t try. But they screw up already enough with him.

Tony learned with them that a Sub must expect pain and nothing else from a Dom. That he’s a bad Sub if he doesn’t enjoy it. Both used physical force, punishment, and humiliation to put him down. They rarely succeeded, that’s why they began to call him difficult and worthless. Too much of an effort for little result. And they laughed to his face, when he learned that Bain was just using him to get blueprints of Stark industries, and that Tiberius didn’t love him as he said.

Sunset was cruel but at least she didn’t pretend long to love Tony. Stone was the worst, an incredible manipulative bastard, apparently very convincing. He understood very good the impact of words, phrases, and tones of voices on Tony. Better than physical force to hurt him. He would say things like: “That’s not your fault you’re difficult to deal with. But you must make more efforts. I’m sure you could take more than that.”

And then he would deny Tony the use of his safe word, beat him badly to the pulp to put him down, deny him the affection he craved, let him alone during his drops after a scene. He just wanted control over him. To feel superior to the little genius, the great _Tony Stark_. Tony could eventually get away from his grasp only because Tiberius get annoyed by him and slept with Rumiko, Tony’s ex-girlfriend, giving him a convincing reason for the public to never approach Stone again.

That’s when he rejected completely his nature, refusing himself the care he needed. Always going on drugs, drunk or half in Sub drop. He didn’t let anyone touch him for a long time after that, even his friend Rodhey could barely touch him in a good day. That’s the time he created Dum-E, a friend he could touch. The rumours about his active sexual and Dom life were just that: stories. Then they became reality, as a cover for his pain, as a mask for his Sub tendencies. He was only sixteen.

After these two awful experiences in his teenage years, Tony didn’t try to act according his Secondary Designation anymore. That just prove his father’s words and insults. Even now they echo in his head: “You will just be a possession, made to satisfy your Dom, to obey and suffer. All you will ever be good for. Cause you’re worthless.” And thanks to Stone and Bain, Tony thought for a long time that even as a Sub he was worthless. A failure in everything.

Deep down, Tony is still convinced of it. It took an incredible amount of time for Bucky to hear the entire story. A quick comment here and there. Bucky had to piece together the puzzle himself. Somehow, Tony will always wait for the day Bucky decides that’s enough, he isn’t worth the time.

Maybe Afghanistan was the worst of all. He was put down against his will, through pain, starvation, torture, and humiliation when they discover his Secondary Designation. He hated every second of it. Even with Bain and Stone, he wanted to go down. He wanted to be good.

On his return, he couldn’t make one-night stand with Subs, Switches or Doms anymore to give change. He took them in his room, then excused himself for feeling ill and Pepper would make them go away the next morning.

The first time Bucky took care of him, Tony was very amazed to go down so quickly, without pain and without sex. He didn’t even know it was possible to be put in Subspace without sexual touch of any kind. He was surprised when the Soldier respected his limits and his use of a safe word. But what bewilder him the most was that Bucky gave him aftercare after their scene. He genuinely thought Bucky would throw him out his room after it. After the Dom’s control need was satisfied.

Hearing his Sub discover things that were elemental decency for any Dom to give, Bucky couldn’t stay impassive nor control his anger and spent the following days hitting bags in the gym to calm himself and not murder any Dom in Tony’s life.

“They were together. Dunno why. Maybe a political marriage between Stone and Bain, at this stage, everything's possible. Anyway, they greeted me falsely friendly, I was still with Senator McCain and they began to allude to Subs who hide their Designation, the shame they put the other Subs on and the worthlessness of such bad Subs. McCain and I agreed. They asked me… They asked me how was the Sub I was with. If the Winter Soldier was now truly happy with the great “Dom” I was.”

Bucky imagines very well why they asked it. They don’t know he’s a Dom. If he really was a cover for Tony, this angle was a good approach to hurt him. Then Bucky sees the regret in Tony’s eyes. The disgust. The self-loathing. The Dom forces himself to stay deadpan while plotting the murder of the two bastards.

“I lost it, I think. I was too shaken after their… greeting. I excused myself and leave the party earlier. Pep was furious. I lockdown the lab and tell her I was working on a new project for the board and it couldn’t wait. Eventually, she gave up. She… never knew ‘bout the two of them. So…”

Right. Another problem of Tony. Trust issues. Tony doesn’t trust people around him, and Bucky really can’t blame him. Between Howard and Maria Stark, Bain, Stone, Stane, Rodhey (War Machine), Pepper (not really her fault), Fury, Natacha, the Avengers (Accords) but above all, Steve. Hell, even Bucky in a way.

They came close to disaster with the Civil War. The division among the Team and the secret search of Captain America for the Winter Soldier with Tony’s money nearly destroyed the Avengers Initiative. Team Captain America refused to sign the Accords that would make them beholden to the United Nations, Team Ironman worked on and signed them. Eventually Team Cap agreed with them against immunity for the Winter Soldier and a few amendments, especially concerning conditions to be held against his will in case you’re judged too dangerous a threat and the interdiction of an underwater prison, barely legal, the Raft.

Tony helped remove triggers of the Winter Soldier, after he learned that the Soldier killed his parents during one of his mission by an exasperated Black Widow. Without Steve knowing. This jerk hadn’t told Tony himself even though he knew for a while and told Natacha he would. He just got his friend back and the thought of losing him again… Well. Steve was afraid. However, it wasn’t an excuse. Tony loved his mother more than anything, next to Jarvis and Ana when he was little.

Tony didn’t leave his workshop for a week then stayed in Malibu for almost a month before coming back with a new design for the Winter Soldier’s arm and a devil-may-care attitude. Steve ignored why Stark left until Tony slapped him in the face, saying: “That was for my mother. I deserved to know, Steve.” Since, their relationship was polite, but cold. Really, Stevie brought it on himself.

At this point of Tony’s confession, Bucky knew exactly where all this was going. The issue of this night was almost inevitable. There were certainly extenuating circumstances, but Bucky remembers himself to be adamant. He can’t let Tony get away with it. But he can help him.  
“And what did you do after Pepper left, Tony?”

His Sub looks down again, shame making him blush. He whispers, barely audible for a normal person but not for the hearing of a Super Soldier:  
“I got myself drunk as hell for hours until I passed out, Sir. And I lied about it to you in the morning when you asked me if the Gala went well and if I was alright.”

See, truth is, Tony was allowed alcohol. What he wasn’t allowed was put his own life in the line by drinking for hours the same amount Thor or Super Soldiers would and risking an alcohol overdose. And he wasn’t allowed either to lie about his health. Because three of the founding rules of their contract were: “Do not drown your sorrow (to the point of risking your life).”, “Take care of yourself.” And “Don’t lie to me about important things”.

Bucky lets out a long inner sigh. Three major transgressions. Even with extenuating circumstances, Tony is in for a good punishment. Nevertheless, with his first Dom voice, the gentle one he uses for praise and soft orders, Bucky says: “I know that was difficult for you to trust me. You’re a good boy, Anthony. Thank you for confessing to me.”

Despite his situation, Tony can’t help himself but relish in the praise. He craves it. Now, they’re both aware that the Sub won’t even try to plead his case. After all, he asked for his punishment. It isn’t like the rare other times when Bucky confronted him about a transgression and he got angry, defensive. Argued for a lighter punishment. Lashed out. Resisted and refused it.  
No. This time, he will take it quietly and shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Sub/ Dom universe, Tony misbehaves. That's the story of what happens, next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this story, the punishment.
> 
> (It's why you're here, don't lie)

** Chapter 3 **

7 PM, in the bedroom at the penthouse.  
Tony stands silently in front of Bucky, head down and hands back in a show of submission.

The evening before, he fell asleep in his Dom’s warm arms. Bucky refused indeed to punish his Sub right away, said he preferred to wait ‘til they have time to do it properly. Somehow Tony finds it worse. Because the day after, a Saturday, he woke alone. Normally they would have lazily hung out in the penthouse the morning and spent time with the other Avengers on the common floor.

All day, his Dom avoided him, and when he couldn’t, he didn’t speak nor touch him at all. Barnes gave him the silent treatment. God, Tony… hated it. He loathed being ignored. It was one of Howard’s favourite punishment, when he didn’t beat his son or call him worthless. If Bucky’s strategy was to make him feel terrible, well it worked perfectly.

At 5PM, Tony was a real mess. He practically implored his Dom with his best puppy-eyes and his silent pleas to whip him right away. Bucky gave him a disappointed look and for the first time this day talked to him when nobody listened: “Go wait for me in our bedroom. Kneel on the carpet. JARVIS will tell me if you don’t.” With his harsh deep voice. His Second Dom voice. The one reserved for rebukes and punishments.

Tony flinched.

However, he sighted with relief as he took the direction of the elevator. Anything was better than this waiting. Everything, rather than this unbearable avoidance.

Turned out, Barnes could do worse than the entire avoidance act. Seeing that he left Tony kneeling alone for almost 2 hours. Forehead on the ground, arms back, Tony repeated to himself that he deserved it. He became quite desperate trying _not_ to burst into tears ( _cause he can’t help dreading his Dom hates him_ ) or far worse, not to stand up. His Dom would be very unpleased if he can’t even follow a simple order. He thought better of speaking to his AI to pass time. Bucky clearly wanted him to reflect, whether he liked it or not. Wait means wait, not talk.

At last, Tony heard the door open and his Dom enter. He was relieved. Angry but he wouldn't dare show it. Still refusing to acknowledge Tony’s presence, Bucky looked at the ceiling and demanded. “JARVIS, did Tony follow my instructions correctly?” And this traitor of a toaster to answer: “Yes, Sir Barnes. Sir went straight from the common floor below to the bedroom two hours ago and kneeled right away. He hasn’t since stand up nor talk.”

The Dom softened. “Good boy. I know you hate waiting, Doll.” He praised with his gentle voice. Tony’s breath hitched. The waiting was worth it, finally.

It didn’t take long though for Bucky to resume his harsh Dom voice. “Get up, now. Take your time.” Tony grimaces in pain as he stood up, legs completely numb.

Thus, Tony stands silently in front of Bucky, head down and hands back in a show of submission. The knots in his stomach won’t leave him. He knows he’s safe, he knows Bucky would never endanger him, but he knows he’s in it for a lot of pain, his penance. He really should stop drinking.

“Look at me.” Tony looks up and swallows. He just wants to finish it all. Bucky meets his gaze unflinchingly. He doesn’t shout, raise his voice, nor talk during a punishment. He doesn’t need to. Hell, even his Dom voice is unnecessary. It’s just an extra punishment for Tony.

So, Bucky takes a neutral voice and states to his Sub, tightly. “Don’t get too caught up in that head of yours, like you can do so well, Doll. I’m not upset at you. I don’t hate you. I’m just disappointed in you for how little consideration you have for your own life. But I’m proud of you for confessing your misbehaviour. We both know why you’re getting punished, no need for you to explain it to me, this time. Before I tell you what you will receive, I want to hear your safe word.  
\- Afghanistan, Sir.  
\- And if you need just a pause, to recompose yourself or else?  
\- Break, Sir.  
\- Good. After this, your slate is wiped clean. You’re entirely forgiven. Understood?  
\- Yes, Sir.”

At this point, Bucky slides his hand in his Sub’s hair. Tony is painfully grateful for the touch. Bucky won’t deny him a little comfort. He’ll need it.

“I will give on your bare bottom 15 lashes with the cane, and 15 with my metal hand. 5 of each for each transgression.” Tony opens his eyes wide, breath hitched.

As an Avenger, Tony is used to pain. But he doesn’t long for it like some Subs. He dreads it. A feel of pure fear invades him. Each is a severely enough punishment on their own. Having both is harsh.

Before even thinking, Tony begins to run his mouth, begging. “Not your metal hand, Sir, please have mercy. _Please_ , Sir.” Bucky removes his hand from Tony’s head. He raises his eyebrows unimpressed by the babbling and offers sternly “15 with the metal hand, or 50 with the belt. Your choice, Boy”.

Tony pulls a face. It’s hardly a choice. He gives up and grumbles, jaw clenched painfully: “Metal hand. I’m sorry for pleading, Sir.  
\- Good. You better be.” Bucky replies amused by the attempt. “Get me the cane.”

As Tony stares at him hesitant a little too long, Bucky snarls. “I will not repeat myself. Don’t waste my time.” The Sub jolted.  
 _Idiot_! _You stupid idiot! Why can’t you follow orders?!_ Tony chides himself. _I’ll be good, I choose it, I’ll be good. I won’t fight it._ He promises himself.  
He gets the cane and hands it to his Dom with a renewed determination.

“Good. Now, strip.”  
Tony takes off his AC/DC black T-shirt then awkwardly glances at Bucky, who nods, patient. Flushing bright red, Tony takes off pants and boxer. Bucky points at the bed.  
“Bend over”.

Tony obeys, shakingly. He’s shamefully thankful Bucky hasn’t use his Second Dom voice anymore. He would have snap under the stress, otherwise. He remains silent.  
“Arms back. Don’t move them.”  
Tony does.

Bucky presses his Sub’s head on the mattress with his metal hand.  
“Are you ready?”. Tony nods and gulps, throat tight.  
A first smack falls on his ass. Surprisingly, it’s not the cane.

Ah… He forgets. His Dom always warms up his ass with his flesh hand three times.  
Tony winces as the second and third slap crack hard on his cheeks. Bucky has a mean swing with his flesh hand. Toy doesn’t want to think about the metal one. No. Not going there. Shut up, brain.

Bucky stands up and grabs the cane.  
“You don’t need to count anything, Doll.”

The cane whistles in the air. A nasty blow hits Tony’s cheeks right in the middle. Pain arrives half a second later. Tony remembers now how hard that stings. He lets a small noise of pain out. Bucky doesn’t go on promptly after the first blow but lets it sink.

Bucky hits again a few seconds later, red line parallel to the first. Tony holds his breath, clenches his jaw tight and forces himself not to move. Three. Four. Every sharp blow hurts like hell. He gasps now in rapid little huffs between each. Five.

The sixth lands at the join between his cheeks and his inner thighs, right under his butt. Pain makes him cry. A whimper escaped his lips after.

But the seventh is far worse.  
It falls upright on his left cheek, crossing together the first five hit marks. Tony yells and bites the blanket. A tear escapes his eyes.

At the ninth, he sobs abundantly. Shame disappears, leaving place only for pain. His Dom is ruining his ass, quietly and methodically.

Tony tries. He really, sincerely tries not to resist, not to struggle. His resolution to endure and take his punishment without a fight goes out the window after the tenth lash. He bolts and kicks in the air at random.

Bucky frowns, a dangerous glint in his gaze. He warns him in a cold voice. “Stop it or I’ll tie your wrists together.” Helplessly, Tony tenses but complies.

After 12 blows, he’s a crying mess. Blood pulses violently in his temples. He can’t hear nor think anymore. He just wants the pain to stop. He turns desperately on his back and hits Bucky’s chest with all his remaining strength.

That’s a mistake.

In a breath, Bucky catches his Sub’s arms, pulls him against his body, traps him in his embrace then presses his elbow against his throat. And waits. ( _He doesn’t restrain his strength to restrict Tony, as he normally does when he corrects him._ )

It doesn’t take long for Tony to feel truly and utterly bad. He stops resisting, relaxes his body and takes deep breaths. He throws his head back, giving his Dom’s elbow more grip. It’s an act of submission, showing his Dom he accepts being at his mercy.

So, Bucky loosens his grip on Tony’s throat, allowing him to speak.  
“Sorry. Sorry, Sir. I’m sorry. It wasn’t willing. I didn’t think. _Please_ , I’m sorry, Sir.  
\- Break?  
\- Yes Buck-, yes Sir, break. Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.  
\- No, you shouldn’t have. But I know you didn’t mean to disrespect nor hit me. I’m gonna release you. You will calm yourself. If you just think about getting away, I pin you down on the ground. Am I clear?”

Tony nods silently. And practically collapses on the bed as Bucky lets go. His ass burns in the fresh air. He gasps during long minutes. His tears dry finally up. He wipes his face, composes himself and resumes his previous position.

Once he’s sure Tony’s ready, Bucky continued with the whipping. He delivers the last three blows in one go and throws the cane aside. He didn’t like it but reminds himself it's necessary.   
First part finished.  
The second part, now.

“Get up and arms back.” Tony obeys. Bucky grabs his wrists and ties them up close with handcuffs. “For your burst earlier. I warned you and I won’t take any risks for the rest.”

Tony blinks, then lowers his head, shameful. He’s such a failure. Not even able to sit still… No wonder everybody finishes by leaving him.

Bucky though, seems to understand the thread of Tony’s thoughts. He sighs. “It’s a precaution Tony, not another punishment. Whatever you're thinking right now, stop it, Doll."  
He pauses, then says:

"On my lap.”

The Sub leans awkwardly on his Dom’s right thigh, with a good view of black boots. Once Tony’s legs are blocked by his Dom’s left leg to prevent him from kicking, Bucky puts his flesh hand on his Sub’s head and starts smacking him, heavy slaps with his cold metal arm.

Tony burst into tears again at the third. The Dom pauses at the next smack, considerably lighter than the previous ones, and states: “Sorry, Doll, Winter will take over.” Tony’s bemused for a milli-second before understanding dawns on him. He exclaims, terrified “No!”.

It’s too late. Winter’s here.

Little do people know, Bucky’s now Winter’s Dom. On missions with Shield, the Soldier takes over, and Buck sends him in subspace twice a week. Tony likes Winter. He’s the one Tony gives orders when there are people around, it’s easier to give change with another Sub.

But Tony hates when Winter takes control for his punishment. The Soldier holds back his blows less than Bucky, he has less fear of hurting Tony. No, he’s harsh because Bucky orders him to. The Dom calls him when his resolution to punish his Sub falters. It’s arrived two times already and it hurts like a bitch. (Other times were when Tony was too reckless during a mission and ended up severely injured. Bucky waited his recovery and gave him hell. Eventually, he couldn’t bear it anymore.)

Blows rain down harsh and mechanically on his cheeks first, then on his thights.  
Tony's sobs nearly choke him, his tears fall on the ground.   
Winter doesn't care : he's unforgiving.

At the end of the punishment, Bucky comes back, unties Tony, and embraces him dearly. “Shush, Doll, it’s over, you’re forgiven. You were so good for me.” Tony leaned into the caress and moans. “That hurts, Bucky. You have a firm hand, that fucking hurts, Snowflake.  
\- I know, Tony, I know. It’s over. You’re forgiven. I love you, Doll.”

They spent the rest of the night cuddling in front of _2001: A Space Odyssey_.

* * *

The next day, once Tony leaves whining, dragged of his workshop by Pepper to a meeting about the Accords (where he would be forced to _sit_ ), Bucky sighs and turns towards the ceiling.  
“I yield, you were right, JARVIS. A confrontation about his misbehaviour wasn’t _indeed_ the right answer. Just lavish him in love to make him feel bad about it. Best repentance I ever see him have.  
\- I know Sir better than he knows himself, Sir Barnes.” replies the AI, grandly amused.

Yeah.  
JARVIS is always a traitor for Tony’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank TenSpencerRiedPlease (Lavish in love), SailorChibi (From you I cannot hide), FestiveFerret (The Other Side of the Coin), Tisfan (If You're Everything You Say You Are, Would You Come Close and Hold my Heart?), Teddy1008 (How to Love a Billionaire) and lowkeypet (Disobedient).
> 
> Theses stories are really great, I loved their atmosphere a lot.  
> I have surely been inspired by thoses.


End file.
